Still Doll
by Sverige Susan
Summary: -AU, incesto- Mírate reflejado en sus ojos, tan vacios, tan frívolos. Itachi tiene una muñeca silenciosa, también es su hermana pequeña y su nombre es Sakura.


**Still Doll**

Susurros. Se escuchaban por todos lados, incesables y moribundos. Arrastraban su pena con largas e interminables cadenas de acero sin que nada consolase su delirio.

Fantasmas. Como si desde siempre hubieran existido. Arrastrando los pies desnudos mientras vuelan agitando sus blancas y desgastadas prendas. Su rostro marchito, aclama en alto el sentido del dolor por cada tintineo de un viejo reloj que se recarga en la pared.

Escalofríos. Desde la columna que descienden como el agua de una cascada muerta. Fríos y crueles. Nacen al escuchar ese llanto que rodea el todo, manifiestos en cada cuadro, en cada rastro de vida diminuto.

Las ventanas se mantienen cerradas, como si su existencia dependiese de ello. Blancas y limpias cortinas les cobijan, presumiendo su pureza angelical, divina. Las ramas de los árboles chocan contra ellas sin descanso, estirando sus dedos delgados y quebrantables mientras observan desde fuera, tocando desesperadamente por la piedad de un pequeño refugio.

El viento arrasaba un camino de tierra y fango, extendiendo sus dolorosos gritos por todo lar que se cruzará ante él. Llevando el mensaje de los silenciosos búhos, ocultos en la copa de los árboles, observando atentos con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos y las garras afiladas a una débil e indefensa presa.

Su cabello se liberaba de la prisión de los peinados, cayendo, húmedo y presuntuoso por todo su cuerpo. Los hombros le lucían desnudos, blancos y limpios como toda la piel del resto de su cuerpo. Gotas incoloras resbalaban a través de su cuello para finalmente caer a las estrechas y oscuras grietas que aguardaban en el viejo piso de madera bajo sus pies.

Ella caminaba, arrastrando su largo camisón de seda mientras en sus manos sostenía un candelabro con una pequeña y desgastada vela. La llama débil que regalaba la cera con su vitalidad alumbraba una pequeña aura a su alrededor.

Azotaban los truenos contra la tierra hiriendo la vanidad bañada de lodo y agua. El mundo se empapaba por el torrente furioso de un cielo inalcanzable e infinito.

Un par de velas colgadas al ancho lomo de una pared parpadeaban tímidas, asustadas por las brisas que entraban ruidosas y callaban en el calor de su fuego. Una puerta amplia le daba la bienvenida con su gótica estructura, iluminada por la luz de los relámpagos, azules, blancos y plata. De su interior, jadeos suaves nacían muriendo en sus sentidos. Dolorosos y a la custodia de una infinita desesperación.

Y sus pequeñas manos se dirigieron al pomo de la puerta girándolo lentamente, temiendo de los susurros que acogerían a sus oídos un doloroso secreto. Silenciosa se abrió la puerta, dejando paso a una delgada vista en una zanja iluminada por tormentos. Tras las cortinas azules de la amplia y cómoda cama de papá y mamá reposaban dos cuerpos, uno por en cima del otro, ambos bañados en sudor y exhibiendo su piel sin pudor alguno. Las manos de ambos resbalaban por todos lados, absorbidas por jadeos y movimientos descomunales y exagerados mientras las sábanas se contraen bajo su calor.

El levantó su cabeza. La oscuridad ocultaba sus facciones, pero un presentimiento le advertía ya, con su crudo golpe realista. Un relámpago recorrió toda la habitación, iluminando su rostro. Mordió sus labios, oprimiendo la sorpresa que le impregnaba mortalmente. El…no era papá, estaba segura de ello.

Su inocencia le llevó a pronunciar una sola palabra en medio de un susurro débil y apenas definible mientras aferraba con fuerza sus manos hacia el pecho.

—Mamá…

—Mamá…

Todo se silencio por instante. Inmerso en pesadillas limitadas en la oscuridad y sombras que furiosas explotaban en vanidad llevando locura tras ellos.

Mamá cubrió su cuerpo bajo las sábanas, separándose de aquel hombre que la acompañaba. El se levanto, acomodándose una camisa sobre su pecho.

La pequeña muñeca cierra la puerta, corriendo hacia las escaleras al otro lado del pasillo. Tenía miedo, si, bastaba saberlo con el temblor que azotaba sus manos. Sus pies avanzaron temblorosos, lo más rápido que la perplejidad le permitía.

Se escuchaba la lluvia desde fuera, interminable y dura acompañada de lamentos que no cesaban de torturarle. Sólo faltaba poco, la escalera estaba cerca, podría esconderse luego en algún oscuro rincón que su escurridiza estatura y complexión le permitiesen. Tan solo un poco más.

Entonces, abre sus ojos desmesuradamente al sentir una fuerza que la atrae hacia atrás por los hombros. Cae al suelo, la humedad de su cabello la traiciona. Es arrastrada, dejando la marca de sus uñas en el piso. El da la vuelta a su espalda, dejando ver sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad. Ella los puede ver, aquellos iris escarlata que están brillando incesantemente en medio de la nada.

La pequeña muñeca entro al infierno en ese instante. Llevada por un espantoso demonio a lo más profundo de una habitación. Sabía que las grandes puertas rodeadas de llamas estaban cerca, como los aullidos de los lobos en el bosque en medio de las tormentas silenciosas del invierno.

Sus ojos se desvanecían en ríos de inmensos diamantes nacidos de un lamento oprimido en su pequeño pecho, mientras era despojada de sus prendas. Era asqueroso, el toque compulsivo de ese hombre, su risa taladrante que rompía la coherencia de su débil mente y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.

La silueta de mamá se asomo un breve instante por la puerta. Su rostro estaba inexpresivo como si estuviese vacío. Pidió en silencio su ayuda, tan solo estirando su mano pálida hacia ella…Mikoto Uchiha. La luz débil que le provenía el exterior desaparecía lentamente, ahogándola en medio del miedo. La puerta estaba cerrada y mamá le había dado la espalda, huyendo de la tempestad que ahora recaía sobre la pequeña Sakura.

—Mamá…ayúdame—Logró pronunciar por último, antes de perder la vivacidad de sus ojos y la confianza en ser salvada. Estaba condenada a ser quemada por las inmensas llamas del demonio de ojos escarlata.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos conteniendo el aliento de sus pulmones. Los escalofríos le recorrían uno tras otro en una ola peligrosa y certera.

¿Todo había sido una pesadilla?

No. Se sentía tan vilmente realista que daba miedo. Eran memorias manchadas de oscuridad, que se separaban de los sueños y temores como un alto muro cubierto de enredaderas y rosas repletas de espinas. Tan vivaces e imborrables memorias que se la quebrarían lentamente con el tiempo, haciéndola pender de un hilo hacia el abismo, hasta caer y romperse en millones de fragmentos de cristal.

Pero, en ese pequeño rostro nunca hay emociones. Ese cuerpo está drenado de cualquier sentimiento.

Ella es sólo…

Una muñeca silenciosa.

* * *

_Es mi cumpleaños, me halagaría mucho que me regalases un review (por favor) :3_


End file.
